Video Game Villains Interviews
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on in the heads of your favorite video game Villains? Now you can know. Doctor Carter Rogers delves into the minds of baddies across the multiverse for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hello loyal readers. This is my side project I'll be doing for fun.**

I stood outside the doors of that castle of a prison. It was dreary out that night, and it felt like the world was miserable. Oh, sorry, I don't believe I introduced myself. My name is Carter Rogers, a new psychological doctor here at Games Prison & Mental Asylum. I was wondering if this was truly a good idea. I knocked on the doors and a little slit opened up revealing two eyes.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

"Uh, the new doctor: Rogers." I answered. The door opened revealing a guard dressed like a futuristic soldier. "Come on in." He said. I stepped inside and was almost immediately met by more soldier people who came to search me, feeling my clothes and such. I removed my phone from my pocket and my watch from my wrist and stepped through a metal detector. They really wanted this place secure, huh?

Then again, who could blame them? This place was home to some of the most dangerous evildoers of all time, each from (you're not going to believe this.) a video game. After I was declared clean, the guards escorted me to the warden's office. Along the way I saw some odd things. Some zombies being escorted through the halls, a raindrop with a face in a glass cage, and a raptor behind bars to name a few. After I made it to the office, I entered. It was a big room with various pictures on the wall, a fireplace, desk, and a large chair that obstructed my view of the warden sitting in it.

"Dr Rogers I presume?" A cold, emotionless, female voice said from behind the chair.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"I'm surprised you wanted to get a job HERE of all places." The woman said.

"Well, I thought it'd be interesting." I answered.

"Oh, believe me, it will be." The lady said. The chair spun around to reveal the lady. She wasn't human, but in fact, an android with long white hair, gray "skin", a weird symbol on her chest, and piercing yellow eyes. "I am GLaDOS, welcome to the job, Rogers." She said. "The Spartan outside will escort you to your office."

I exited the room and sure enough the Spartan took me to me working space. A nice little place with a couch, some tables, a chair, and a computer where my first patient's name was. Bowser. This would be fun.

**I think I'm biting off more than I can chew, but I also spit something out so I don't think I'll choke. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser

I sat in my office waiting for my first patient. Bowser Koopa, arch-nemesis of Mario, the most famous video game hero ever, besides Pac-Man of course.

After a few minutes, the door opened and the huge, yellow-scaled, red-haired, horned, spike-shelled turtle stomped into the room.

I cleared my throat. "Good evening Mr. Koopa. I'm Dr. Rogers."

"That's KING Koopa to you!" The reptile replied rather rudely. **Oh good, a proud King. **I thought.

"Why don't you lie down, your majesty?" I asked. Bowser lied down on the couch and I began my therapy.

"So, why do you hate Princess Peach so much?" I asked.

"Well, I used to be member of the Mushroom council." He began. "Peach's mother, Queen something or other, I don't remember, banished me from the kingdom for treason. I traveled to the volcanic Dark Land, which I overtook from its previous king and adopted his 7 children."

"Wait, don't you have 8?" I asked.

"Oh, Junior. After a one-night stand, the mother mailed me the egg, and I really didn't have any choice in the matter after that." Bowser responded.

"Your children are here too?" I asked.

"Of course." Bowser said. "Anyways, after taking over Dark Land, I staged an attack on the rest of the kingdom, and I took it over! It was glorious, until that pesky plumber and his no-good brother came along and ruined everything. Luckily his first little adventure was too much for him, and put him in a coma later on. He woke up after I conquered the kingdom again I suppose, and stopped me. I tried moving on to Yoshi's Island, then just the Castle, then Isle Delfino, and so on and so forth."

"Ok, but that doesn't answer why you hate Peach." I said.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said. "She took over after her mother died of the dreaded off-screen disease, and continued her hate for me. The feeling was mutual, plus bonus points since Mario's got the hots for her. I can't say I didn't though, always had a thing for humans. A lot of people think that she's the mother of the Koopalings, and I don't extinguish this rumor because I wish it were true."

**This guy's got a more complex past than I thought. **"So, how did you come across Wario and Waluigi?" I asked.

"They came through a warp pipe at the wrong place and time." Bowser said. "They begged for forgiveness and I made them my lackeys. I don't know why I keep forgiving them every time they screw up. I guess it's just fun to watch them be stupid."

**Fairly simple. **"Ok, how do you spread your minions out across the world, and even the entire universe?"

"The world? Easy, I'm just a charismatic guy. The universe? That required some work." The koopa king explained. "I used Kamek's magic to get to the observatory and steal their star power the first time. The second time? Try months of space travel on airships until I reached the center of the universe, where my old base was, and absorbed its power so that I grew into Bowser-Zilla and spread my influence all through space. My reign was wonderful until you-know-who showed up to tear it down."

"Voldemort?" I joked. He didn't find it that funny. "Ok, last question. If Mario and the others hate you so much, why do they invite you go-karting, golfing, and to other sporting events?"

"I'm the king, baby. I invite myself." He promptly said.

"Alright, that's all the questions for today. Good night, your majesty."

"See ya." He said before stomping down the halls. I looked to my schedule on my computer to see who I'd be interviewing next. Dr. Wily. This would be interesting.

**What did you think? Like it? Dislike? Leave it in a review! My profile has my disclaimer. See ya'll on the flipside.**


End file.
